logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABS-CBN/Other
ABS-CBN (an initialism of the network's former names, Alto Broadcasting System - Chronicle Broadcasting Network) is a Filipino commercial broadcast television and radio network that is the flagship property of ABS-CBN Corporation, a company under Lopez Group. ABS-CBN is formally referred to as "The Kapamilya Network", Kapamilya is a Filipino term which means a member of a family, is originally introduced in 1999 and was officially introduced in 2003 during the celebration of the 50th year anniversary of Philippine television. It is the largest television network in the country. Standard Logos 1967–1972 1967 screen.png| The short-lived prototype of ABS-CBN's 1967 logo. Abs3.png|The original 1967 ABS-CBN logo Abs4.png|The 1967 ABS-CBN logo as it was recreated during the 50th corporate anniversary of the network in 1996. 1986–1999 ABS-CBN1986.png| The ABS-CBN 1986 logo Abs cbn 1986 black.jpeg|The 1986 logo as it appears on black backgrounds. ABS-CBN 3D Logo (1986-1993).png|The ABS-CBN 3D Logo from 1986-1993. ABS-CBN 3D Logo (1989).png|The ABS-CBN 3D Logo from 1989-1992 Abs cbn 1996 black.jpeg|The 1996 logo as it appears on black backgrounds. ABS-CBN The Star Network.PNG|Number 2 with logo and slogan. Broadway86.svg|First channel 2 logo. Broadway86-1.svg|First channel 2 logo with ABS-CBN. Abs-cbn_2_logo.jpg|Star Network logo from 1987-1993 1239556_731522650207537_1990666352_n.jpg|The early ident used the red background and the symbol was full blue ABS-CBN 1989-1999 In The Service of The Filipino.PNG|The logo with the slogan "In the Service of the Filipino" Abs-cbn1999.JPG|Silver (1998) ABS-CBN 1993 TV Patrol Used.PNG|Used for “TV Patrol” (1994) ABS-CBN1995WYD.png|On-Screen During World Youth Day 1995 ABS-CBN 1995 TVpatrol.jpg|Used for “TV Patrol” (1995) ABS-CBN Tom Sawyer used.jpg|Used for “Tom Sawyer” animation ABS-CBN Gimik used 1997.jpg|Used for “Gimik” (1997) ABS-CBN GOLD 1999.JPG|Golden Version ABS CBN Y2K CELEBRATION.png|On-Screen during the Countdown to 2000 (December 31, 1999) 2000-present 2000–2014 ABS-CBN Logo (2000-2014).png| Abs horizontal 1996-2000.jpg|The 2000 version of ABS-CBN's horizontal logo with the 1996 symbol in it. Appeared in some uses. abs cbn print ad.jpg|The print publication presenting the new logo. ABS-CBN2000v2.jpg|3D version of the logo, used until 2002. Presentation4_003.png|ABS-CBN standard logo with slogan (2000-2004) Abs cbn horizontal slogan.jpg|Alternate horizontal logo with slogan. Abs cbn logo and slogan.jpg|ABS-CBN standard logo with slogan (2004-2013) ABS-CBN 3D Logo (2004-2014).png|ABS-CBN 3D Logo (2004-2014) ABS-CBN_SID_(Test_Card).png|ABS-CBN Logo on Test card/pattern from 2012. ABS-CBN_logo.svg|ABS-CBN's logo without the square/Crystal plane. WansapanatymABSLogo.png|Used for "Wansapanatym" (2003) ABS-CBN marina 2004.jpg|Used for “Marina” (2004) Abscbn2003animation.jpg|Used for “Sana’y Wala Nang Wakas” (2003) ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2006-2011).png|ABS-CBN logo with slogan at their version of Philippine National Anthem from 2006 until 2010 ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2010-2011).png|ABS-CBN logo with slogan at their version of Philippine National Anthem from 2010 until 2011 Abscbn2010.JPG|Next Bumper ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2011).png|ABS-CBN logo with slogan at their version of Philippine National Anthem since 2011-2013; 2013-present 2014–present ABS-CBN Logo 2014 (introduced 2013).png|this logo of ABS-CBN is introduced on 2013. (this logo was previewed on October 6, 2013 at episode of "Matanglawin".) the logo wordmark still has"once-standard serifs on the letters, while the 3 RGB rings was thicker width and perfected concentricity. ABS-CBN 2014 Visual Design-01.png|One of the versions of the network's new visual identity that was launched along with the new logo in 2014, it was also template for Press Statements. ABS-CBN (2013).png|Current logo for ABS-CBN since 2014. ABSlogo-white.svg|Current logo for ABS-CBN since 2014. (White version of the wordmark) ABS-Slogan.svg|Standard logo with corporate slogan (since 2014). ABS-CBN Logo (From ABS-CBN HD).png|Logo of ABS-CBN with gradients. (used from ABS-CBN HD) ABS-TestCard-2016-01-01.png|ABS-CBN logo on test card since 2016. ABSrings-white-comp-whitebg.gif|Horizontal logo animation - black on white ABSrings.gif|Horizontal logo animation - white on black ABS CBN film restoration logo.jpg|ABS-CBN's 2014 logo in the ABS-CBN Film Restoration videos. Abs cbn 2013 2nd version.jpg|ABS-CBN 2014 logo in the trailer of the sitcom "Home Sweetie Home." ABS-CBN Horizontal 3D Logo (From ABS-CBN Regional).PNG|ABS-CBN's Horizontal Logo 3D Version (from ABS-CBN Regional) ABS-alt-store.svg|Alternate logo (used on ABS-CBN Store website) MMAKN.svg|Logo with "Masayang Muli ang Kwento Natin" slogan for 2014. abscbnintheserviceofthefilipino2017.png|ABS-CBN with the Former Slogan "In the Service of the Filipino" in 2017. Wordmarks (used in microphone flags) Network IDs 1953–1967 DZAQ 1953 ID.PNG DZAQ-TV Channel 3 ABS Ident.PNG ABS 3 1957 ID.PNG CBN Ident 1957.PNG 1967–1972 ABS-CBN ID 1967.PNG 1986–1999 ABS-CBN2-LOGO-1986.jpg|ABS-CBN-2: Watch Us Do It Again! (1986-1987) ABS-CBN The Star Network (1987).png|The Star Network (1987, first version) abs-cbn 1987 sid.png|The Star Network (1987, 2nd version) Satellite 1988.png|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988) Abs_cbn_satellite_by_jadxx0223-darsk2h.jpg|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988, 2nd version) ABS-CBN The Star Network 2.0 (1989).png|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, animation) ABS-CBN The Star Network 2.0.png|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, animation, without stars) ABS_cbn_1989.jpg|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, art version) ABS-CBN 1989.png|In the Service of the Filipino (1989-1990) Abs cbn gold logo.png|Searchlights (1991, first version) Searchlights 2.png|Searchlights (1991, second version) Abs cbn1989.jpg|In the Service of the Filipino Worldwide (1992) Abs cbn 1993 2.jpeg|Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino (1993) ABS-CBNSarimanokLogo1993.PNG|Sarimanok (1993) abs cbn explosion 1993.png|Explosion Abs cbn drawing 1993.png|Drawings satellite dish.png|The Arena raindrops.png|Raindrops rgb clouds.png|RGB Clouds rgb birds.jpg|RGB Birds Abs cbn 1993 ID.jpg|Futuristic City wooden.png|Wooden House Abs cbn galaxy.jpg|Galaxy Kaleidoscope.png|Kaleidoscope flying lights.png|Flying Lights cinema reel.png|Film building blocks.png|Building Blocks wreath.png|Christmas Wreath snow alps.png|Snow Mountain desert sunset.png|Sunset in the Desert clouds.png|Clouds in Darkness gold and flames.png|Gold and Flames cave drawing.png|Cave Drawing kiddie land.png|Kiddie Land sketches.png|Da Vinci Sketches ball.png|Ball paper abs cbn.png|Papers ABS-CBN 1997 twister.JPG|Twister searchlights 1996.png|New Searchlights Abs cbn 1997.jpg|The Total Entertainment And Information Network (1997) Abs cbn 1998 ID.png|Philippine Centennial (1998) Abs cbn 1999 ID.jpeg|Ang Puso't Diwa ng Telebisyong Pilipino (1999) Abscbn 1999.png|This is ABS-CBN (1999, Final) 2000-present 2000–2014 2000 abs cbn.png|Millennium Overture (2000) Abs cbn 2000.jpeg|Chorus (2000) Abs cbn 2001 logo.jpg|Sky (2001, morning / early afternoon version) Abs cbn 2001.jpg|Sky (2001, late afternoon / primetime version) Abs cbn billboard.jpg|Billboard (2002) Abs cbn ikaw ang number one.jpeg|Ikaw ang No. 1 (2002) abs cbn 50 1.jpg|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, first version) abs cbn 50 2.png|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, second version) Sabay Tayo kapamilya 2.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, first version) Sabay tayo Kapamilya 1.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, second version) ABSCBNChristmas2004.jpg|Blue Globe (2004) ABS-CBN Official Slogan.png|Beziers (2004) ABS cbn 2005.jpg|Bawat Pinoy Kapamilya (2005) ABS-CBN Iba Magmahal ang Kapamilya (2005).PNG|Iba Magmahal ang Kapamilya (2005) Angat ang pinoy.jpg|Angat Ang Pinoy (2006) Abs cbn globe.jpg|Globe (2007) ABS-CBN Team Kapamilya TAYO.jpg|Team Kapamilya Tayo! (2008) Kayang kaya.jpg|Kayang-Kaya Natin, Kapamilya (2009) Abs cbn 2010.jpg|Flag (First 16:9 ident, 2010) Bilib sa pinoy.jpg|Bilib Sa Pinoy (2010) Bida best.jpg|Bida Best (2011) Abs cbn 2012.jpg|Da Best Ng Pilipino (2012) 2014–present ABS cbn 2014.jpg|Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Natin (2014) Abs cbn 2014.jpg|Universe (2014) Abs cbn 2015.jpg|Kapamilya, Thank You 2x (2015) ShinePilipinas-01.jpg|Shine, Pilipinas! (2015) KAPAMILYAThankYou.png|Kapamilya, Thank You! (October 2015) TYFTL2016.png|Thank You for the Love! (2016) Abs cbn isang pamilya tayo.jpg|Isang Pamilya Tayo (2016) ABS_YrEnd_2016.png|Maraming Salamat sa Lahat ng Pilipino, Isang Pamilya Tayo (2016-2017) isang pamilya tayo 2017 2.png|Isang Pamilya Tayo (2017) ABS-CBN Nationwide! (2018).png|ABS-CBN Nationwide! (2018) TV Messages/Greetings 1986–1999 ABS-CBNSID1992MESSAGE.png|Borrowing Trouble From The Future Does Not Deplete The Supply. Abs cbn message 1.jpg|Sariwain Ang Nasyonalismo, Ipagbunyi Ang Lahing Pilipino. Abs cbn noise barrage.jpg|Bukas Na Po Ang Aming Noise Barrage. ABS-CBN-woftgabscbnss.PNG|Watch Out For the Grand ABS-CBN Sarimanok Sweeptakes! Abs cbn ash wednesday.jpg|Today Is Ash Wednesday. Abs cbn womanhood message.jpg|Respect And Uphold Filipino Womanhood. Abs cbn mama mary.jpg|Happy Birthday, Mama Mary. Abs cbn message 2.jpg|Itaguyod Ang Piso, Tangkilikin Ang Gawang Pilipino. Abs Cbn Mother Land 1999.jpg|Love And Respect Our Mother Land. ABS cbn independenceday 1999.jpg|June 12 Is Independence Day. 2000–present ABS-CBN Independence Day Message 2002.PNG|Iwagayway ang bandilang Pilipino sa inyong tahanan at sasakyan. * ABS-CBN Kaya ng Pinoy-0603920.jpg|Kaya ng Pinoy! (*) NOTE : This Greeting from 2002 Has Been Still in Use Since 2003 during Signing on. 2014–present Abs cbn anti drug ad.jpeg|Huwag Nang Simulan Ang Pagsisisihan. Station Message (Sign On / Sign Off) Background ABS-CBNSignOff92.png|Station Message Background (1989-1995) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016).png|Station Message Background From 2010-2016. (This background is also used for All ABS-CBN Regional Stations) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016, without Vertical Line).png|Station Message Background From 2010-2016. (only without the vertical line) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016, Entire Background without ABS-CBN Logo and Vertical Line).png|Station Message Background From 2010-2016. (Entire Background, Without The "ABS-CBN" 2000-2014 Logo and a Vertical Line, as only seen in the end of the station message) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2016).png|Station Message Background Since 2016-present. ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2016, without ABS-CBN Logo & Vertical Line).png|Station Message Background Since 2016-present. (Without The "ABS-CBN" 2014 Logo and a Vertical Line, & with only appearing looping "ABS-CBN RGB" as only seen in the end of the station message) Special Logos Anniversary Logos Abs cbn35.jpg|ABS-CBN 35 Years logo (1988) ABS-CBN_40_Years.png|ABS-CBN 40 Years logo (1993) ABS-CBN 50 years 1996.jpg|ABS-CBN 50 Years Of Committed Communications Logo (1996) Abs cbn 45 years.jpg|ABS-CBN 45 Years Logo (1998, Print version) Abs-cbn_45.png|ABS-CBN 45 Years logo (1998, TV Version) Abs cbn 50 years.png|ABS-CBN 50 Years logo (2003) ABS-CBN55years.jpg|ABS-CBN 55 Years logo (2008, first version) abs cbn 55.png|ABS-CBN 55 Years logo (2008, second version) 60-years-logo.jpg|ABS-CBN 60 Years logo (2013) Abs cbn 60 years.jpg|ABS-CBN 60 Years logo (2013, w/ ABS-CBN's 2014 logo) Summer Idents ABS-CBN Summer 2000.PNG|ABS-CBN Summer 2000 Summer Station ID ABSCBNSummer2002.JPG|ABS-CBN "Saya ng Summer" 2002 Summer Station ID ABSCBNSummer2004.JPG|ABS-CBN "Sabay Summer Tayo, Kapamilya" 2004 Summer Station ID ABSCBNSummer2005.JPG|ABS-CBN "Iba Ka-Summer and Kapamilya" 2005 Summer Station ID ABS-CBN Summer 2006.PNG|ABS-CBN "Kapamilya Summer na, Sama Ka!" 2006 Summer Station ID arawnatin to.png|Araw Natin To! - 2007 Summer Slogan one team.png|One Team One Summer - ABS-CBN 2008 Summer Slogan Galawgalaw.jpg|Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw - ABS-CBN 2009 Summer Slogan Summerangsimula.jpg|Summer ang Simula - ABS-CBN 2010 Summer Slogan Bidabestsatagaraw.JPG|Bida Best sa Tag-Araw - ABS-CBN 2011 Summer Slogan Pinoysummer.jpg|Pinoy Summer Da Best Forever - ABS-CBN 2012 Summer Slogan Kwentongsummernatin.jpg|Kwento ng Summer Natin - ABS-CBN 2013 Summer Slogan MMAKNSummerPINASmile.svg|PINASmile: Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Ng Summer - ABS-CBN 2014 Summer Slogan ShinePilipinas-01.jpg|Shine, Pilipinas! - ABS-CBN 2015 Summer Slogan IpanaloAngPamilyangPilipino.jpg|Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino - ABS-CBN 2016 Summer Slogan and also used in the 2016 Philippine national elections IkawAngSunshineKoIsangPamilyaTayo.png|Ikaw Ang Sunshine Ko, Isang Pamilya Tayo - ABS-CBN 2017 Summer Slogan Christmas Idents Abs cbn Christmas 1998.jpg|Maligayang Pasko Po Sa Taon Ng Sentenaryo (1997, pre-PHL Centennial) ABS CBN Christmas 1998 2.jpg|Paskong Punong-Puno Ng Puso (1998, post-PHL Centennial) ABSCBNChristmas2002.jpg|Isang Pamilya, Isang Puso, Ngayong Pasko (2002) ABSCBNChristmas2003.jpg|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya (2003) ABSCBNChristmas2005.jpg|Magpasaya ng Kapamilya (2005) ABSCBNChristmas2006.jpg|Angat ang Ligaya ng Pasko (2006) ABSCBNChristmas2007.jpg|One Country, One Family, One Christmas (Walang Mag-iisa ngayong Pasko) (2007) ABSCBNChristmas2008.jpg|May Katuparan ang Hiling sa Kapamilyang Kapiling (2008) ABSCBNChristmas2009.jpg|Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko (2009) ABSCBNChristmas2010.jpg|Ngayong Pasko, Magniningning ang Pilipino (2010) ABSCBNChristmas2011.jpg|Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino (2011) ABSCBNChristmas2012.png|Lumiliwanag ang Mundo sa Kwento ng Pasko (2012) Magkasama tayo sa kwento ng pasko.jpg|Magkasama tayo sa Kwento ng Pasko (2013) ABS CBN thank you.jpg|Thank You ang Babait Ninyo (2014) THANK-YOU-FOR-THE-LOVE-on-white.jpg|Thank You for the Love! (2015) IsangPamilyaTayoNgayongPasko SID.png|Isang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko (2016) New Year Season ABS-CBN News Year 2009.jpg|2009 Kaya Natin Yan! ABS-CBN Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year, Kapamilya! Valentine's Season Febbigwins.jpg|Feb-Ibig Wins (2016) feb-ibig 2017.png|Feb-Ibig Is The Answer (2017) Election's Season ABS-CBN Halalan 1998.jpeg|Halalan 98 Ipanalo ang pamilyang pilipino.jpg|Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino (2016) Rainy Season ABS-CBN Rainy Season 2002.jpg|Umulan, Umaraw... Magkasama Tayo. ABS-CBN Rainy Seaeon 2011.PNG|Da Best Kang Kasama sa Tag-Ulan. ABS-CBN Rainy Season 2012.PNG|Masarap Ang Feeling 'Pag Ikaw Ang Kapiling. Program Bumpers ABS_1987_ver01_Bumper.jpg|1987 Abs-cbn 1987 bumper.png|1987 ABS_1988_Bumper.jpg|1988-1989 Break Bumpers ABS-CBN Break Bumper (1987 - 2005)|The bumper from the Star Network era in 1987 until early-mid 2005. This was still used on its last 6 years despite that the channel introduced the Kapamilya theme in 1999 and officially in 2003 and changed their logo in 2000. Sometimes, the stars only zoom one time before the promotion of their shows starts. Abs Cbn Logo Animation TV SPOT|Used from mid-late 2005 until February 4, 2014. This is the first bumper since the revival of ABS-CBN in 1986 to include the ABS-CBN logo. ABS CBN BREAK BUMPER 5 FEB 2014|Used from February 5, 2014 up to present. Starting on late 2014, it is either played after a title card of its shows (which pauses the program) or before it resumes like the first two bumpers. Since late 2015, it has a black bars at the above and bottom of a bumper. On Screen Bugs 1986–1999 ABS-CBN OSB 1986.jpg|1986-1996, used for News and Current Affairs Programs like "Magandang Gabi...Bayan", "TV Patrol","The World Tonight", and some of the News Coverages. ABS-CBN News screenbug 1990.jpeg|1990, used during "TV Patrol" and the "The World Tonight." Screenshots 2014-07-12-08-28-48.png|1996-1997, the ABS-CBN logo was located on the lower left side of the TV screen. Abs cbn osb 1998.jpg|1996-December 31, 1999, the on-screen bug of the 1986 ABS-CBN logo was slightly updated and moved to the upside, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was added and also mostly used for drama series like "Mula Sa Puso", "Esperanza", "Coney Reyes on Camera", "Gimik" and others. 2000–present 2000-2014 ABS-CBN 2 On Screen Bugs 2000.PNG|January 1, 2000-November 2000 The 2000 logo replaced the 1996 logo, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was changed slightly. This version was used for most of the network's programs except for variety shows. Abs cbn osb 2000.jpg|January 1, 2000-December 31, 2001, The version without the square, used for talk shows and variety shows. ABS-CBN 2 On Screen Bugs 2000 No Text.PNG|November 2000-June 2002, another version of the 2000 on screen bug without the text. ABS-CBN OSB 2002.PNG|January 1, 2002-February 2004 ABS-CBN 50 Years OSB 2003.PNG|February 2, 2003-October 2003, the 50th Anniversary on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed, in an Arial font in capital letters. ABS-CBN On Screen Bugs (October 2003).PNG|October 2003-October 5, 2011, the 2000 ABS-CBN onscreen bug was modified, giving it an embossed feel and adding a white square on the logo. ABS-CBN MTRCB On Screen Bugs (October 6-30, 2011).PNG|October 6, 2011-October 30, 2011, the on-screen bug was slightly changed, and the MTRCB PG rating is introduced. ABS-CBN MTRCB On Screen Bugs (October 2011).PNG|October 30, 2011-February 18, 2012, Fixed MTRCB PG rating. ABS-CBN On Screen Bugs February 2012.PNG|February 18, 2012-February 20, 2014, the onscreen bug has the channel's name added below it. No changes to the MTRCB PG rating. 2014-present ABS-CBN_logo_Bug_Screen_2014.jpeg|February 21, 2014-present, the 2014 logo was used as onscreen bug ABS-CBN Channel 2 On Screen Bugs (2014).PNG|February 21, 2014-present, the 2014 logo was used as an onscreen bug, and the MTRCB PG rating was slightly updated. ABSCBNOSBMTRCB.jpeg|Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. ABSCBNLIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014-present, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNVIASATELLITEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNVIASATELLITEONSCREENMTRCB.jpeg|2014-present, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNLIVEONSCREEN_MTRCBPG.jpeg|Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABS-CBN MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png|ABS-CBN, same as the 2011 on screen bug MTRCB G. ABS-CBN Upper MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png|ABS-CBN, Upper MTRCB G On Screen Bug ABSCBN MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|ABS-CBN, Same as the 2013 MTRCB SPG logo on screen bug. ABSCBN Up Left MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|ABS-CBN, Same as the 2013 Up left MTRCB SPG logo on-screen bug. HD Feed * Main article: ABS-CBN HD Test Card Vlcsnap-2017-08-15-11h34m28s376.png|Same as the 1986-1993 turn off on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2, DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations ABSCBNCH2TestCard.png|Same as the 1993-present turn off on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2, DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations ABS-CBNCh2onscreenbug.jpeg|Same as the 1993-present turn on on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2 DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations ABS-CBN Test Card Color Bars 2017.PNG|Same as the 2017-present turn on on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2 DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations ABS-CBNCh2logotestcard.jpg|Used in for on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2 Videos 1986-1999= ABS-CBN-2 1989 Station I.D.|ABS-CBN 1989 Station ID ABS CBN 1992 station id|ABS-CBN 1992 Station ID with the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide". Abs-Cbn Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino - Station ID (1993-1995) ABS CBN STATION ID SARIMANOK-0 ABS CBN 1996 Station ID|1996 Ash Wednesday ID |-| 2000-2014= ABS-CBN - Millenium Station ID 2000|The "Millennium Overture". ABS-CBN - Station ID 2000-0|ABS-CBN's "Chorus" Station ID from 2000 ABS-CBN - Station ID 2001-0|ABS-CBN's "Sky" Station ID from 2001 ABS-CBN station ID (2001, 2nd variant)|ABS-CBN's "Sky" Station ID version 2 from 2001 ABS-CBN Station ID-0 ABS-CBN Statin ID on Test Card Pattern |-| 2014-present= ABS CBN Station ID 2014 (Regular Version)|ABS-CBN's "Universe" Station ID launched in 2014. Category:ABS-CBN Category:Special logos Category:Quezon City Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:Other